Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally
"Flaming Hot Cheetos, Literally" is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the fifty-eighth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 9, 2017. It was written by Lauren Morelli and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Boo defends Doggett, Janae consoles Soso, and Lorna comes on to Nicky. While Alex lays low in the yard, Piper decides to take a stand. Plot Present Nita, the governor's assistant, arrives at the prison with a load of boxes containing Hot Cheetos, Takis, and tampons - a gesture of goodwill from the governor's office. Taystee is credited with convincing the authorities to meet the inmates' demands with her impassioned speech when she released Judy King. Throughout the episode, the inmates can be found munching on the snacks. Tiffany Doggett is cornered by several other inmates - including the white supremacist girls, Angie Rice, Leanne Taylor, Cabrera, Pidge, and Ouija - who are clamoring for her to be shut in a Porta-Potty ("the Poo") as punishment for her role in CO Coates' escape. Carrie Black ("Boo") convinces them to at least let Tiffany have a trial, with her as Tiffany's lawyer. When the trial obviously goes nowhere, Tiffany instead admits she gave Coates the gun and helped him escape, but entreats the other inmates to not resort to the Poo as that would make them no better than the guards they are keeping hostage. Much to Boo's surprise, this strategy works, and Tiffany is given community service. Baxter Bayley wakes up in the drunk tank, having attempted to turn himself in for murder in "Pissters!" Because there are no charges against him, the police tell Bayley to leave. He visits former COs Scott O'Neill and Wanda Bell, now married and expecting a child together, for advice on how to deal with accidentally killing Poussey Washington. However, they are mostly unable to help, instead frustrating Bayley with empty platitudes about how everything is going to be fine. Later, Bayley attempts to commit suicide by drinking eight bottles of the dye his father uses in his dog-grooming business, but the dye turns out to be non-toxic. Janae Watson finds Soso sitting in Poussey's bed. Though Soso is intruding, and speaks to Janae rudely, Janae does not retaliate. Instead, she shares how she misses Poussey shaking her leg and making the bed squeak at night, and how she can no longer sleep without the noise. Soso vents that she never got to sleep next to Poussey, and states that she is no longer sad, just consumed by anger. Janae shares how she gets her anger out by taking Soso running on the track. Aleida Diaz, with Margarita (Cesar Velazquez's other girlfriend, who was the only person left for Aleida to stay with after being released), are brought to the news station, where Aleida is prepared to give her interview. However, she botches it by saying "shit" and "fuck" on live TV. Maria Ruiz, having found out in "Sing It, White Effie" that her sentence was not extended as she previously believed, quits the riot and moves out to the yard with her belongings. She finds Dayanara Diaz already there, and the two express their shared desire to not make things any worse for themselves. While playing therapist in the pharmacy cage, Nicky Nichols finds that Lorna Morello Muccio is her next "patient". Lorna confesses to Nicky that she's been having erotic dreams, then comes on to her. The two have sex, despite Lorna having her husband Vince Muccio on the outside. Later, Nicky is fully expecting Lorna to tell her it can never happen again, but Lorna surprises her by instead stating that she thinks she's pregnant. Nicky, believing the "pregnancy" is nothing more than one of Lorna's delusions, tells Lorna that she loves her but that she is done seeing Lorna's crazy behavior as "cute" and Lorna can no longer just do whatever she wants with her, Nicky, and expect there to be no consequences. A bored Frieda Berlin, tired of sitting in her bunker by herself, draws several crude maps leading to the secret hideaway and passes them to her friends. Each map bears a note which reads "Looking for your people?" The recipients of the notes - Gloria Mendoza, Erica Jones, Norma Romano, Gina Murphy, and Anita DeMarco - are initially dismayed by the bunker's small size, but then are thrilled when Frieda reveals that the bunker actually extends to an abandoned swimming pool that was never filled, equipped with a TV, computer, basketball hoop, and other entertainment that Frieda has scavenged. Taystee - now the unofficial riot spokesperson - is lounging in Joe Caputo's office with Black Cindy and Alison Abdullah when Nita calls back to discuss the release of the hostages. She promises the inmates that the governor will do everything he can to ensure the other nine demands are met, but stipulates that the hostages need to be released first. Believing Nita is trying to take advantage of them, Taystee hangs up on her. They realize that accepting the snacks and tampons was premature, putting them in a position of owing the authorities the release of the hostages, and so they set out to correct the situation by confiscating the gifts. Piper Chapman - having stayed close to Alex and out of the riot up to now - is unable to resist the pull of a worthy cause and leaves the yard to help Taystee and company collect the snacks back. After taking up all of the snacks and tampons they can, the inmates take the pile of goods to the front lawn of the prison and set them on fire in front of all the news cameras - sending a clear message that the rioters of Litchfield won't be bribed. Flashback Tasha Jefferson On her 18th birthday, Taystee is called into her foster mother Ms. Tendler's office. Thinking she is about to be told to move out, Taystee is shocked when Ms. Tendler instead informs her that her birth mother, Mia, reached out. (Ms. Tendler had not been allowed to inform Taystee until she came of age.) Using the contact information in Mia's letter, Taystee sets up a meeting in a local park. Mia shares the story of how she got pregnant at age 15, an orphan living with her boyfriend in his aunt's spare bedroom, and was forced to either give Taystee up or become homeless. While the interaction is initially awkward, the two bond over a shared love of the show Toddlers & Tiaras. However, when Mia's husband Owen and their daughter Timaya show up unexpectedly in the park, Mia does not tell them Taystee is her daughter but instead lies and says she is the child of a former neighbor. An apologetic Mia swears to Taystee that she only wanted to reconnect with her before telling anyone, and promises to tell Owen and Timaya about Taystee and have her as part of the family. Taystee prepares to move out of her foster home, excited to be going to live with Mia as part of a real family. However, Mia tells Taystee that it's "not a good time for us" and that she can't come live with them. A devastated Taystee lashes out, then goes running off down the street. Some time later, an orange jumpsuit-clad Taystee is shown entering the library at Litchfield for the very first time. Overhearing two other inmates' insipid conversation about weight loss, the librarian - none other than Poussey - begins to mimic them, and Taystee joins in. Poussey invites Taystee to let her know if she needs anything, and the two become fast friends. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present N/A Flashbacks N/A Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren (credit only) * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy'' (credit only)'' * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (credit only) * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington * Co-Stars * Simon Feil as Bill Bayley * Betsy Aidem as Karen Bayley Music N/A Trivia * The episode was leaked on April 28, 2017. References Navigation Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Under Construction Category:Taystee's Flashback Category:Poussey's Flashback Category:Daya